goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan Crawford
Joan Crawford was an American actress. Biography Born Lucille Fay LeSueur in San Antonio, Texas, she began her professional career as a dancer before appearing as the body double for Norma Shearer in Lady of the Night. She began making an impression on audiences with her appearance in Sally, Irene and Mary and soon moved from silent films to succesful talkies such as Grand Hotel and The Gorgeous Hussy. After a brief decline she won an Academy Award for her role in Mildred Pierce. Though she received two further Academy Award nominations, Crawford later became known for her roles in melodramas and "screamers", perhaps most succesfully Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?. Her final screen role was on the television series The Sixth Sense. Crawford passed away in 1977. Singing Crawford made her singing debut performing "Gotta Feelin' For You" in The Hollywood Revue of 1929 and subsequently sang in a number of other films, including Montana Moon (which includes the duet "The Moon is Low"), Laughing Sinners (in which she played a café entertainer who joins the Salvation Army) and Mannequin (performing the solo "Always and Always"). She also released the solo album I'm In Love With The Honourable Mr. So And So. Film The Hollywood Revue of 1929 (1929) *Gotta Feelin' For You (contains solo lines) Untamed (1929) *Chant of the Jungle (solo) *That Wonderful Something Is Love (duet) Montana Moon (1930) *The Moon is Low (duet) *Let Me Give You Love (contains solo lines) Laughing Sinners (1931) *(What Can I Do?) I Love That Man (solo) *London Bridge Is Falling Down (solo) *Brighten the Corner Where You Are *Oh, My Sombrero (Cielito Lindo)(solo) Possessed (1931) *How Long Will It Last? (solo) Dancing Lady (1933) *Heigh-Ho, the Gang's All Here *Let's Go Bavarian Forsaking All Others (1934) *Row, Row, Row Yor Boat Love on the Run (1936) *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain The Bride Wore Red (1937) *Who Wants Love? (solo) *Bridal Chorus (Here Comes the Bride)(solo) Mannequin (1937) *Always and Always (solo) The Ice Follies of 1939 (1939) *It's All So New to Me (contains solo lines) When Ladies Meet (1941) *I Love but Thee (Jeg elsker Dig!)(duet) Above Suspicion (1943) *A Bird in a Gilded Cage (duet) *My Love is Like a Red, Red Rose (duet) Flamingo Road (1949) *If I Could Be With You (solo) Albums I'm In Love With The Honourable Mr. So And So (1939) *I'm In Love With The Honourable Mr. So And So (solo) *It's All So New to Me (solo) Gallery crawford1929.jpg|The Hollywood Revue of 1929. crawfordbingo.jpg|'Bingo' in Untamed. crawfordmontana.jpg|'Joan' in Montana Moon. crawfordivy.jpg|'Ivy "Bunny" Stevens' in Laughing Sinners. crawfordmarian.png|'Marian Martin' in Possessed. crawfordjanie.jpg|'Janie Barlow' in Dancing Lady. crawfordmary.png|'Mary Clay' in Forsaking All Others. crawfordsally.jpg|'Sally Parker' in Love on the Run. crawfordanni.jpg|'Anni Pavlovitch' in The Bride Wore Red. crawfordjessie.jpg|'Jessie Cassidy' in Mannequin. crawfordice.jpg|'Mary McKay' in The Ice Follies of 1939. crawfordhoward.jpg|'Mary Howard' in When Ladies Meet. crawfordmyles.jpg|'Frances Myles' in Above Suspicion. crawfordbellamy.jpg|'Lane Bellamy' in Flamingo Road. Crawford, Joan Crawford, Joan